Last Chance
by narutorocks13
Summary: "Shikamaru and Sakura are all that's left of the Rookie nine and team gai and they're  barely alive as it is. As Sakura is healing Shikamaru, a figure comes out of  the water. Is this their last chance? Shikamaru/Sakura"
1. Mass Confusion

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The Two twenty-four year olds were alone and barely alive. They were lying together in the rain, one with short pink hair was leaning over the other her hands on his chest. The one with spiky, dark-brown hair sliding out of his ponytail was lying underneath the pink headed girl's glowing hands. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, mixing with the rain as it poured from the heavens. One only had to look a few meters away from the two, to see the reason for her despair.

On the ground 15 bodies were scattered everywhere. In the middle of the blood and gore laid a blonde haired boy, lying next to a dark haired boy; both of them were smiling, even though their bodies had grown cold and still.

Sasuke had said he was sorry, after talking to his reanimated brother. He had come to Naruto's aid, in the fight against Madara and Tobi. They had fought together and won but at a cost , they had both used everything they had to stop the moon plan. Sasuke's eyes had burned out from overuse after he took down Madara, he was completely blind.

Tobi saw him take down Madara, and in the blink of an eye Tobi had his hand threw Sasuke's chest ripping out his heart when he pulled his hand out. Seeing what Tobi had done to his brother, Naruto's eyes went wild and he went at light's speed for Tobi, they each took hit after hit; until both of them were at the breaking point.

Naruto gave them a few seconds to seal Tobi down and Ino and Hinata used the last of their strength to seal him before they fell dead next to the mummified man. Naruto died next to Sasuke grabbing his brother's hand before drifting off into sweet pain free death to be with his brother in the afterlife.

Bodies were littered everywhere around them; Ino had red streaking through her hair unnaturally and pooling beneath her. Dried blood covered her torso and the bandages covering her midriff were no longer white, but a vivid red.

Hinata's long, indigo hair was tangled and caked with blood.

Kiba's tattoos on his face were hard to differentiate from the blood over his face and mouth

Shino's once pristine white coat was covered in mud and blood there were white rock spears pining him to the ground, from one of Tobi's attacks; Choji, Neji and Tenten had also received death from this attack. Tobi sent thousands of white rock spears hurtling towards them they each were covering in blood and white spears.

Their enemies had fallen.

But it was a hollow victory.

Everyone from Konoha 12 was dead, except Sakura and Shikamaru.

"Come on don't leave me you lazy bastard! You're all I have left!'' Sakura screamed her voice hoarse.

She currently had her hands on the chest of one Shikamaru Nara as they faintly glowed green, trying to heal his punctured lung in his chest.

"He killed everyone – everyone I loved. They're all gone; Naruto, Ino, Lee all of them gone because of him… Other than you and me, they're all dead. Everyone's gone; I'm not going to lose you too. Shika… What are we going to do?" she asked, tears streaming freely down her face.

He lifted himself up onto his left elbow and kissed her for all he was worth, trying to calm her. He held her ringed hand and told her,

"We need to get out of the open… I think I can walk over to the trees over there.'' He said shakily. Sakura nodded and grabbed his arm to help him stand.

But as they started to get up a small figure started to rise out of one of the puddles formed on their left.

It was a young beautiful woman covered in deep green cloth with a golden crown made of leaves and twigs.

She quickly said, "Do not be afraid I am the spirit of life and I have seen the hardships and troubles you have faced, and I believe that you deserve a chance to make things right. I shall allow you one wish. What shall it be?"

"Who are you really?" Sakura growled holding her last kunai going in front of Shikamaru protectively.

"I told you I am the spirit of life also known as Kami" she said again patiently

"Yeah right!"

"It is true watch, and with a brush of her hand Sakura's energy returned tenfold. When the woman removed her hand Sakura's exhaustion returned.

Sakura bit her lip, and glanced at Shikamaru, who looked cautious despite his exhaustion. She thought for a moment, before looking back to the woman with a look of guarded hope glinting in her jade eyes.

"To bring everyone back, I want to see all the ones we love alive again." Sakura finally said.

The figure looked to Shikamaru and saw him nodding. It said, "Making this Wish may bring anything; heartbreak, pain, and many others. Do you still wish for this?" She asked.

"Yes." Shikamaru and Sakura said in unison.

The figure started to do hand signs then touched each of their foreheads with her index finger and started to chant in a language they had never heard before, and then…

Everything went black.

Shikamaru's house 

**Before him lay his friends, dead, blood pooling beneath them and strewn all across the field, so many of his friends had lost their lives in front of his very eyes. Well not everyone was dead; Sakura was still alive. Then I heard him "What are you looking for? Your little wife? I just stuck my katana through her weak little heart. Now I'm going to end your life as well . Don't worry; I'll make it as painful as possible" Tobi said sending his katanta into his eye.**

"NOOOOOO!" he screamed.

Shikamaru sat up quickly, panting to catch his breath, he hazily looked around expecting to see bloody corpses, but instead he was baffled to find himself in his old bedroom.

'_Wait my old room? How did I get here? Did Sakura bring me back? I've got to see Hokage-sama and find out what's going on.'_ Shikamaru thought as he leapt out the window of his old bedroom.

He stumbled slightly, and looked at his arms and legs; they were shorter than he remembered. _What was going on? Was this a genjutsu of some sort? Release. Nope that's not it still here. Now what's the fastest way to Hokage-sama's base? Wait, what's going on here? And the village is mostly intact. How long have I been out?_

Shikamaru looked towards the Hokage monument, and was alarmed to find Tsunade's face was missing. Something was defiantly wrong He racked his brain, trying to think what could be going on? His limbs were noticeably shorter, throwing off his balance. The village was as peaceful as it had been in his Genin days; something he'd prayed for many a apparently wasn't the Hokage yet. Anyone would think he'd been thrown back in time. A chance to fix all the mistakes they'd made in life perhaps? It was an idiots dream.

Then, Shikamaru remembered the supposed 'Kami, life spirit'.

"_Wait a second! That woman she said she would grant our wish to see our friends alive again. She must have actually sent us back to the past to see them? Oh man, I've got to find Sakura and see if she remembers out life!_ "Shikamaru thought, as he ran in the direction he remembered Sakura's parents' house to be. Right now, if he remembered correctly, she'd still be living with them.

Sakura's house 

**"Come on, don't leave me you lazy bastard! You're all I have left!'' Sakura screamed her voice hoarse.**

**She currently had her hands on the chest of one Shikamaru Nara. Her hands glowed faintly green as she desperately tried to heal the punctured lung in his chest.**

**But it wasn't working. What kind of medic-nin was she if she couldn't heal the last person that she had? They were all gone because she wasn't strong enough. She hadn't had enough time and energy to heal them. She was at the bottom of her chakra at the beginning of the battle and was running on adrenaline and charka pills. She felt shikamarus pulse slow and stop. She looked into his dead eyes and her scream ripped through the forest.**

"NOOOOOOO**!**'' she screamed**.**

She lifted her head expecting it to be lying on the chest of a dead Shikamaru, but instead, it was a pink pillow.

_"Wait, what? Where am I?"_ she wondered, slowly sitting up and looking around. Her old room was as neat and tidy as she remembered it, but instead of her journals and scrolls on medical jutsu given to her by Lady Tsunade, there were hairbrushes, make-up and accessories. Exactly the way it had been when she was 12.

_"This is my old room?_ _How did I get here? Where am I"_ she questioned, her eyes widened in a panic. She remembered where she had been before, and where she was now; it just didn't add up. She remembered specifically, being with Shikamaru before! Where was he!

Sakura got up from her bed, and going towards the window; _"I need to goto Lady Tsunade's base. Maybe she or Shizune can tell me what's going on!"_ Sakura thought as she jumped out the window of her little room.

She was alarmed to find outside her window was kohona in perfect condition, all buildings intact, and everyone seemed to be peacefully going about their daily business. Sakura couldn't figure it out, how did this happen? It was like a miracle or something.

But as she approached base of the Hokage monument, looking up at the row of faces that watched over the village, she realized that her Shisho's face was missing.

_What's going on?_

It was then that Ino rammed into her.

"Ugh! Watch where you're going forehead! Why did you stop in the middle of the road? Have you finally come to the realization that you can never compare to my beauty, and that Sasuke-kun will fall deeply in love with me? She said with hearts in her eyes

Sakura looked at her it was Ino from when they were genin. She grabbed her into a bone cracking hug and didn't let go for a full minuet. She pulled back and told Ino how much she missed her and asking how she was alive.

"You are weirder than I thought Sakura; maybe that forehead of yours is messing with your brain. I saw you yesterday remember? Ya know Sasuke isn't going to like a crazy person."

"Well in reality Sasuke doesn't like anyone, sanity or not" Sakura smirked back remembering how long it took for Sasuke to realize who his real family was.

"Sakura what's wrong, did something happen?" Ino asked a shock look on her face, she hadn't seen Sakura with such a sad look on her face since they were seven and she had declared that they were rivals for Sasuke.

"Never mind Ino, just never mind," Sakura said as she began to walk away, her brain working overtime to try and find an answer to this odd dimension she was in or whatever thing thing she was in.

Ino started to walk beside her confused about what she had said, but also thinking about how dreamy Sasuke's hair was.

Shikamaru ran up to them, "I need to talk to you" he said slightly out of breath.

"What do you want Shikamaru?" Ino said, rolling her eyes and flipping her blonde ponytail for effect.

"Ino, how are you alive I saw you die" she said grabbing her hads and arms before pulling her into a hug."

"What's the matter with you two? Did something that I didn't know about?" she asked suspicion in her eyes as she put her hands on her hips.

Both Shikamaru and Sakura shared a look communicating with their eyes; he grabbed her hand and ran the other way. Leaving a very confused Ino to walk to school by herself. She wasn't even aware that Shikamaru knew Sakura's name; this morning just kept getting weirder and weirder.

~TBC~

Author's note: This is the first chapter I've edited and I've changed it so that Sasuke isn't completely the antagonist, I also fixed grammar here and there to make it a little easier to read. this chapter is 1 and 2 combined, Hope you like it! Tell me if you like the plot change or not hope it is okay, it's my story and I like it better this way. So I hope you do to :)


	2. a total shock

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Hey guys and girls 3rd chapter hope you like R&R **

_Italics means thoughts _

_Previously: Shikamaru has just grabbed Sakura away from Ino…_

"Shika what happened?" Sakura asked, urgency ringing through her voice.

"I think that girl granted our wish by sending us back in time" he replied.

"So now we get a chance to change the future and make sure the war never breaks out?" she asked with hope gleaming in her jade eyes.

"I believe that's what it is, I wonder about the time paradox?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we can't tell anyone we know about the future since it would be too much to handle since some would become paranoid and being a ninja we already have enough to deal with if you know that you are when you are going to die. Also we can't suddenly know jonin techniques, when we are only academy students that don't have any experience." He replied.

"So what can we do?" she asked

"For starters we need to keep our genin teams the same so that we know what will most likely happen and can change it if we need to. What is the nearest thing you can think of that we could change for the better?" he asked in his strategy voice.

"Remember that thing Naruto told us about the genin exams?" she asked

**~FLASHFORWARD~**

Three kids around sixteen sat around a fire in a swamp in Kiri, their female team mate had been injured when they were ambushed a half hour ago. They began to set camp for the night after everything was set they sat down to eat and talk.

"So Naruto how did a genin learn the troublesome technique Kage no Bunshin?" Shikamaru asked between bites of rations.

"It's kind of a long story," he replied, running his hand through his spiky, sun-kissed hair.

"Well we have all night until Sakura's injuries are healed enough to keep moving, since I don't know much medical jutsu," Shikamaru replied.

"Well remember the genin exams, and how I originally failed right?" the blonde started.

Both Sakura and Shikamaru nodded.

"After school I was sitting on my favorite swing all sad, and Mizuki-sensei came up to me, saying he was sorry that I didn't pass my exams, but if I really wanted to**,** there was another way for me to graduate, which was I had to go to the Hokage's office and get the scroll of sealing and learn a jutsu. Then I could become a genin," Naruto said, gesturing animatedly with his hands.

"You baka that**'s** so stupid**,** there is only one way to graduate the academy!" Sakura exclaimed**,** as she bopped him on the head playfully.

"Hey**!** I was upset and willing to try anything to pass and be a ninja**,**" he said with a fake pout.

"Continue please, and both of you stop being so troublesome, someone or something might hear you," he said with a shake of his head, which made them both quiet down immediately, not wanting to be caught off guard on their first mission without a jonin; that is, if you don't count the Sasuke retrieval mission.

"So I went to the Hokage's office to get the scroll, but Jiji was in there so I did my sexy-no-jutsu, and he passed out from blood loss, who knew the Jiji was such a pervert," he snickered, "then I found the scroll and ran to the training areas so I could learn one of the justus, but then Iruka-sensei found me and got really mad that I stole the scroll. Mizuki-sensei came and it turned out that he was a traitor and had me do his dirty work unwittingly. I had been sitting and trying to learn the jutsu for about an hour before they came, so I made 1,000 kage busins, and they all pummeled Mizuki-sensei until he was knocked out, dattebayo!" Naruto said jumping up and punching hi fist into the air.

"Oh yeah, and since I could do a bushin, Iruka-sensei gave me his forehead protector!" Naruto finished grinning.

Even though Shikamaru had a feeling Naruto had left something important out; he decided it was too troublesome to pry.

**~End Flashback~**

"So how do we stop that from happening**?**" Sakura asked**.**

"I think I've got a plan, so don't worry or say anything to Naruto." he replied,

"one last thing, I think that we should let everyone know that we are dating so it won't cause suspicion about why we are spending so much time together, and so that everyone knows you are mine," she said the last part with one of the sexiest smirks he'd ever seen as she placed her hand on his chest.

"O-ok let's head for the academy; don't want to get yelled out by Iruka-sensei," he said as he turned and began to run, but really Shikamaru only ran so he might have a viable excuse to hide the bright red blush across his face.

**~At the academy~**

_It's good to be the first one here, no dobe, no fan girls, and no noise: it's wonderful,"_ Sasuke thought as he laid his head on his arms.

**Two minutes later**

"Sasuke-teme, what are you doing?" Naruto yelled into Sasuke's ear.

"Stupid dobe," he growled as people began to shuffle in. I cracked my eyes open to observe my immature class mates.

"_They'll never be strong ninja,"_ he thought to himself as all the girls started to swarm toward him. He looked out the window into the hallway and saw a flash of long blonde hair.

_"Great here comes the head banshee."_ He thought as he braced himself for the scream fest between the annoying pink headed one and the loud blonde girl of who would sit by him, but it never came_. _

He glanced around wondering why there was no screeching, not that he cared, he just wanted to be ready to close his ears when they started to scream over him.

"_Wonder when they will get the hint that I'm not interested in anyone who cares so much about how they look, or how pretty they are. I want someone who is powerful and can keep up with me as a ninja and can help me restore my clan but that's for later."_

Finally, he found the blonde girl but was surprised she was just sitting by the dobe with a thoughtful look on her face_. _

_"Maybe she realized that I will never like her unless she can get a lot stronger."_

Then he saw some pink hair in his peripheral vision, bracing himself again for screeching, but he was surprised again that nothing happened. Looking around to see where she went he found her talking to the dobe and Shikamaru, and actually being nice to them. As she started to make her way towards him, he looked up and saw her looking back at him with a mixture of hate, pity and small bit of caring. Which was strange**,** since all he usually saw was slight lust and love, and then she did something even more surprising than the whole morning combined**;** she passed him without a second glance**,** and sat with Shikamaru and Choji.

"_Man this morning__**'s**__ weird."_

"_Wonder where Sakura-chan is. She usually comes in with Ino-san, but today Ino-san came in class alone, in a daze, then she didn't even sit by Sasuke-teme. She sat down by me which is even weirder, because she is the queen bee of the crazy fan girls._"

"_Man those stupid fan girls are loud! I mean what is so good about that stupid teme? He is so cold and always brooding"_ Naruto thought, then he saw someone with spiky, brown hair walking next to a person with bubblegum pink knew only one person with pink hair. As soon as he saw them come through the door, he yelled "good morning Sakura-chan!" with a dumb grin on his face.

"Good morning Naruto-kun," she replied with a sad smile, remembering the grin he wore as she watched him die. That one had been true and real, not the fake smile he wore now.

"_That look in her eyes, I know that look, it was the same look as some of the shinobi I've seen before; so sad and full of loss, but Sakura-chan has never lost anyone in her family that I know about. What's even weirder is that, usually when I tell her good morning, she would either ignore me or shout 'BAKA' and bonk me on my head for getting in the way of her and Sasuke-teme." _He thought

"Man, Shikamaru was right, girls are just troublesome," he muttered under his breath.

**~After school~**

"Hey Naruto, do you want to go get some ramen with me and Choji?" Shikamaru asked as they walked out of the academy.

"Yeah! I love ramen, Dattebayo!" he said as he threw his arms behind his head.

"Do you know why Sakura-chan was acting so weird this morning?" he Naruto asked.

"She decided to quit her little act," Shikamaru relied nonchalantly.

"What little act?" Choji asked between bites of barbeque-flavored potato chips.

"Oh you know, the one where she pretends to like Sasuke and be an obsessive fan girl," he replied hiding a smirk remembering whose days.

"Nani!" Naruto screeched, coming to an immediate halt.

"Yep me and her have been friends for years, but I've never really liked listening to Ino complain and whine so we just talked in private, as to not be bothered by troublesome people. So she wanted to work on her undercover skills for being a ninja so she just put on an act, but since we're graduating and you shouldn't put on an act in a team, she decided to drop it and show everyone who she really is and who she really likes," he said, the lie he had thought up earlier slipping off his tongue with ease.

"NANI!" Naruto screamed eyes bulging out of his head, as Choji started to choke on his chips.

But Shikamaru just kept walking, as though he talked about this kind of thing every day.

"Shikamaru why didn't you tell me, do you not trust me?" Choji asked looking sad.

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just troublesome, so I didn't tell anyone, but the cats out of the bag now so it doesn't matter," he replied as they sat down on the bar stools at Ichiraku's.

"Three miso flavored ramen please," he told the chef.

"Look guys, this is becoming a drag and I haven't even told you what I asked you here for," he said with fake exasperation as he broke his chopsticks apart.

"Well what did you want to talk to me about?" Naruto asked as he began to shovel ramen into his mouth.

"Since my dad is a jonin**,** I thought he might be able to help you, so I asked him if there was any other way to create a Bunshin, since it seems so troublesome for you and he gave me this scroll," Shikamaru said as he grabbed something form his pocket. It was a small scroll, which he handed to Naruto.

"Thanks Shikamaru, this is the best, I'll get this jutsu down in no time so you can have your scroll back, dattebayo!" Naruto said as he pumped his fists threw the air, then began his third bowl of ramen.

"Well I have to get going before my mom becomes all troublesome for me being late," Shikamaru groaned as he placed money on the table for all three of them, knowing at this point in time Naruto barley had any money, since everyone over charged him. But instead of heading in the direction of his house, he made his way to the Hokage's building; he had some things to talk about.

"Hokage-sama, there is a boy here to see you. He says it's urgent," the chunnin guard said.

"Let him in," the third replied, grateful for a reason to stop doing the nightmare called paperwork.

"Good afternoon Hokage-sama," Shikamaru said as he bowed low to show his respect.

"Hello Mr. Nara, what brings you to me this beautiful afternoon?" Sarutobi replied, seeing the Nara crest on the shoulder on the boy's jacket.

"If I may, I have a request that concerns Naruto Uzumaki. I hope I do not anger you by asking, but I believe that it is time that you tell Naruto what resides within him," he asked respectfully.

"Who told you?" the hokage asked calmly, smoking his pipe without skipping a beat.

"No one, it is not hard to figure it out; I have known for a few years now. I mean he has charka capacity that surpasses even some jonin, he's hated by the villager for no obvious reason other than some pranks, he is often called demon brat, and lastly his birthday is the same as the Kyuubi attack. It was easy to put together with some logical evidence," his anger rising slightly with every point he made.

"Does this change your perspective of him in any way?" Sarutobi asked, scanning for any hints of hatred or dishonesty in the boy's body langue, chakra and answer.

"Of course not, Naruto would never harm anyone for the fun of it, just look at his dream: he wants to become a great ninja to protect the people that treat him harshly. Does that sound like a cold blooded killer to you?" he replied, unknowingly passing the Hokage's test to see if he would think over the boy's proposal.

"Well since you have put so much thought into this, I shall think about it, but I do have a question; why did you tell me this now if you have known about the Kyuubi for years?" he asked curiously.

"That's simple; he is going to graduate this year, becoming a genin. and going into battle without knowing his own strengths, weaknesses, and secrets would be suicide for anyone, especially a genin, with no real experience, they think they are invincible,." he replied with a shrug, as though it should be obvious.

Even though Shikamaru couldn't see it, the Hokage was very surprised to hear such wise words from an academy student.

"Is there anything else I should know about?" the Hokage asked playfully.

"Actually yes it's more of a riddle than anything: snail beats snake, snake beats toad, toad beats snail, monkey beats snail and toad, but the monkeys brute strength cannot compare to the snakes bite. The monkey can beat the snake with the help of the toad, or if they can get the snail to help these things happen, when many unite," when the boy had finished; the Hokage looked in his eyes for some kind of explanation, but saw something that scared his worse than the riddle; he saw what he called "anbu eyes". _Those eyes are cold, empty, and full of hidden pain they have seen death over and over, and were used to it. Those eyes had seen loved ones die, yet still wanted to love. Those eyes are not supposed to be on an academy student. Maybe this was why his strange words were ringing true. Maybe he didn't give the next generation enough credit_. He began to speak again only to look up and see there was no one listening, for the boy had left.

"Sakura, you awake?" Shikamaru whispered as he sat down on her bed and began to stroke her cheek, but pulled away when he made contact, for she was burning up. He tried to shake her awake, but to no avail. He knew a little about medical things, since his mom had been a medical ninja before she had him. He yanked back the cherry blossom comforter off his pale girlfriend to check her symptoms: shallow breathing, feverish, and her chakra was spiking, showing this was no common cold. He couldn't tell what it was, but he had never seen anything like it. Not willing to risk the hospital in case it had to do with time travel, he carefully placed his arms behind her head and under knees, carrying her bridal style; he quickly placed a small genjutsu so he could run rooftops undetected and jumped out of the window he came in.

_"I hope mom knows what to-do," _he thought as he made his way home knowing if this turned for the worse, this could turn it into quite a messy situation.

**Author's note hope you guys like it this is the longest chapter yet I'll upload soon R&R-love Anabel**


	3. my drawing

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**AN: hey guys I'm back here is the newest addition to Last chance hope you like it **_

"So, what's wrong with her?" Shikamaru asked his mom.

"Well, you know what chakra exhaustion is, right?" she asked while putting her medical instruments away. He paled, and then nodded his head.

"This is the complete opposite. It seems as though she has too much chakra for her body to hold," she said with a frown. "It has happened before, but it is quite rare in our area. There is a certain kekki genkai in the snow county that enables those who have it the ability to push their chakra into someone else. It's kind of like what medic ninjas do, and the result is what you see here. It is called chakra shock. The extra chakra tries to get out and the energy shocks the body. This girl is doesn't do it again. Too many chakra shocks on the body can harm one's coils, making it impossible for that person to use chakra. I'm exhausted, I need to rest. Take care of her when she wakes," she said, as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Night, kaa-san," he said, as he began to pace and think.

"She has no friends or enemies in the Snow yet. It sounds as though she has too much chakra in her system. Since the time travel didn't affect our memories, it probably didn't affect our chakra capabilities, since they are so closely intertwined to our life sources. Since we are twelve, our bodies can't hold this much chakra. Why has this not affected me? We have done the same things. Duh! I forgot, naturally her capacities are smaller. Still, we need a way to get rid of excess chakra without having to do huge jutsu's or extreme training."

This flitted through his head within a few seconds. He kept pacing and thinking till he heard a giggle behind him. Whipping around, he saw Sakura perched up on her elbows watching him pace.

"You're cute when you're thinking," she said silkily.

"Do you realize what just happened? You had me scared half to death! I thought I might lose you," He tapered off at the end.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what happened. I had a headache so I sat down and woke up here. What happened?"

"I went home to check on you and you had a high fever, spiky chakra, and shallow breathing. I brought you to my mom to see if she could help. She said it was something called chakra shock. Ever heard of it?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's where your body has too much chakra, and it tries to escape,in a way that damages your body. " she answered.

"From what I have theorized, the chakra from our future selves came back with us since life source and chakra are woven so tightly together. But when we were transported, we had literally no chakra, so it took a while for the chakra to catch up. We need to find some way to keep this from happening again," he explained as he began to pace again.

"Why don't we use a chakra seal?" she suggested.

"Man, I love having a girl who's smart and hot," he muttered. Yet she heard him anyway.

"Thanks," she mumbled, turning pink as her hair.

"We have a section in the Nara library about sealing techniques."

"Let's go check it out then," she said, getting up and heading towards the stairs.

_**~Nara library~**_

"Hey, Shika, I think I found one that might work! It's called Motsu-Karada-chakra fuushin. It says that you draw this seal on a piece of chakra-enhanced paper, then when you need to use a chakra shock, you place it on the person and go through these hand signs," showing him about 24 signs and a very complicated seal that they needed to draw.

"Great job. This is perfect. Let's do it tonight just in case. I'll be at your window at 7:30, so keep it unlocked."

At the last part she giggled, remembering when they were chunnin and had just started dating. He tried to give her a goodnight kiss and tell her that he was home from his mission, but the window had been locked. So when he jumped on the small window sill, he pushed on the glass, lost his balance, and fell about two stories. After hearing the loud noise her dad came outside to see what all the commotion was, finding his daughter's new boyfriend right below her window. Well, it would make any over-protective dad go into a rage, and in the end Sakura was grounded from seeing Shikamaru for a month. What her dad didn't know was that Sakura had somehow been placed as Shikamaru's doctor during the time he was healing. After all, falling two stories and being chased around the town by an over protective ninja dad might do some harm to the body.

"We'll have to change the jutsu a bit, using chakra-enhanced ink instead. That way we can draw it on out skin so we can release it if need be."

"Where would we put the seals?" Sakura asked.

"Somewhere that no one under any circumstances should see and is always clothed," he replied.

"I can put mine on my breast!" Sakura exclaimed, after mulling it over for a minute, obliviously innocent to the inference.

"Y-yeah, that could w-work," he said quickly looking away.

"Hey, are you running a fever?" she asked concerned, seeing as his face had turned red for some reason.

"I'm fine," he said, swatting her hand away from his forehead.

"I'll put mine on my left hip since that is where I always keep my weapons pouch." They began to pick up the mess they made searching for the right scroll. After everything was in order, Shikamaru turned to see Sakura off. Making their way to the door, Sakura quickly placed a kiss on his cheek before shutting the door behind her.

"Troublesome woman," he muttered, collapsing on the couch, rubbing his red cheeks.

_**~ Sakura's window~**_

"Sakura, are you in here?" Shikamaru asked, having just landed in her room. Glancing around the room, he found the girl he was looking for, curled up on the bed, gently snoring. He carefully set himself down, he began running his fingers through her cherry-blossom hair. She looked so peaceful and innocent, like someone who had never seen death, had never felt pain or sorrow. How he wished that was true. Both of them had seen their share of lost friends and family. That's why we're here, to change that, so none of their friends had to experience what they had been through.

"Sakura, time to wake up," he whispered into her ear.

"I'm sleeping beauty. I need a kiss from my prince," she replied, barley moving her lips.

"Of course, my princess," he said, leaning down and chastely kissing her pink lips. She sat up.

"You ready, sleepy head?" he asked, watching her rubbing her head and standing up.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. Let's head out," she replied, walking toward the window. They both leapt out the window, running towards the place where Shikamaru had asked her to be his girlfriend. It's strange; some of the most important places you have are the ones you go to for other important things.

Stopping in the middle of the dark field Shikamaru began to talk.

"Are you ready?" he asked slipping his hand in his pocket on his leg, pulling out a scroll. Releasing the storage seal, a bottle of ink, brushes, and paper poofed into existence.

"This I the way we need to do this, I will trace the design on the paper, and before the ink dries, place it were we want it. And I'll do the drawing since someone can't draw worth a lick," he explained saying the last part with a smirk.

For their first year anniversary of dating, Sakura had given him a picture of them together that she had drawn. He couldn't figure out what it was, though at first he thought it was a spikey tree and a pink flower drawn by a seven year old. He still loved it. In fact, he had it framed and put it on the wall in front of his bed. So every day he woke up and was reminded of what kept him sane in their line of work. Her.

Finishing the last stroke, he immediately placed the paper on his hip looking at the scroll, he began flashing through seals, hands becoming blurred. Pressing his hand on the seal, a small green flash pulsed from it. After the spots had left her eyes, Sakura realized that Shikamaru had fallen to the ground. Kneeling beside him, she quickly checked to see what had happened. Seeing no problems she could identify, she turned to search the scroll for information. Eyes whipping across the page, she didn't even hear what was happening behind her.

_**~TBC~**_

_Hey guys this is my fourth chapter hope you like it I wanted to make a shout out to pepergirl001, obitoT.4evryoung, ookami Sakura and ravenrose101 I love reading your reviews you guys are the people that inspire me to keep writing thanks Anabel _

Revised by LuminiaAravis, 13 April 2012.


	4. a huge piece of BS

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Previously: "until she heard something behind her"_

Hearing something behind her she whipped around three kunai in each hand to protect herself and lover. The person she heard was the one she would die to protect; Shika had begun to gain consciences. He began squirming and moving then suddenly lay still after a few second his lips opened.

"I'm sleeping beauty need a kiss to wake up." He smirked, eyes still closed.

"You idiot I was worried about you and you make jokes" she said trying to sound anger but ended up giggling.

"Do you feel different?" she inquired

"Yeah it feels like a huge pressure was lifted from my shoulders." He said sitting up rubbing his neck.

"Okay my turn she said handing him a brush and paper, finishing the seal he handed it to her and turned to give her privacy. Even though they had seen each other naked before he knew she liked privacy and was self-conscience sometimes though he had no clue to why. Feeling the chakra pulse behind him he turned just in time to catch her falling figure. He readjusted her shirt before resealing the things around them and slipping the scroll into his pocket.

He then disappeared in a swirl of shadows and reappeared in her small pink bedroom. He carefully laid her back down and covered her with her pink blanket. He silently bent down and kissed her forehead he whispered he loved her before hopping out the window. Completely missing the growing smile on her lips.

**~Sakura's room~**

"Oh Kami do I have any piece of clothes that is not red of a hideous shade of pink?" Sakura said angrily. She missed her full body ANBU armor and felt naked without it; still a genin couldn't their hands on ANBU gear and she didn't want to draw attention to herself by changing so drastically so, she decided to make a subtle transformation from girlie-girlie frilly to a serious Kunochi.

So she got as close as she could without the possibility of drawing suspicion. She found a pair on tight green stretchy kapris she always use to wear and a black crop top. She took some dark red bandages and wrapped her chest all the way to her hips, then on her forearms and calves. Looking herself over in the mirror she deemed it acceptable before noticing her long pink hair she grabbed a kunai and sliced off a few inches hoping every two weeks or so that she could cut it down a few inches, and eventually have it all chopped short before the wave mission without people asking her why she got it all chopped it all off in one time. It always got in the way and beside Shikamaru said he liked it better short any way. Dropping her hair in the trash she wrapped red bandages around her forehead head to keep her bangs out of her eyes till she got her headband.

She jumped out of her window and headed for the academy on her way she saw Sasuke on a bench in the park brooding. Making a snap decision she decided to create the biggest piece of BS ever. Setting herself beside him she let out a miniscule amount of killing intent just for fun. After a few minutes neither had said anything yet she could tell he was watching her from the corners of his eyes.

"What do you want?" he questioned. She smirked, remembering how little patience he had.

"You think you're all that don't you?" she spat out.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused not only about the question but also the ANBU vibe she was giving off. She snorted

"I'm talking about your silly little superiority complex." She said flicking his nose with a smirk.  
>" I do not have a superiority complex and what is up with you are you trying to get me to date you are something? "He said.<p>

"Uchiha stop acting as though you are my superior or that you know anything about me. You know nothing I've killed and one more life won't matter to me" at that he paled since for some reason he felt she could follow through with that threat from the KI come from her out of anger.

"What are you?"

"I'm your guard, after the massacre I was placed as you guard I needed a cover, thus Sakura Haruno was born. My orders have been to eliminate you if any signs of insanity or traitorous actions show, which they have." She said uncommitted.

"Why haven't you killed me then?" Sasuke asked fearing for his life.

" I've taken a liking to you, but I have orders which is why I came to talk to you there are something's that are going to change if you want to live got it?" she said poking his chest.

"What do I need to change?" he squeaked wanting to live.

"For one this idea you have of becoming an avenger will have to go." She said staring at the clouds.

"Never, I need to become an avenger to become stronger and kill him he needs to be brought to justice I won't let him be free!" he yelled jumping up from the bench.

"Uchiha stand down I said no being an avenger that does not mean Itachi gets a free pass. Itachi will be brought to justice but it will be done my way. Though I do want to know why are you so set on being an avenger?" she asked

"He told me the day he killed my clan that if I wanted to ever be strong enough to kill him I would have to become an avenger." he growled

" so let me get this straight your taking the word of the man that killed your family and making it what you want to do with your life?" she questioned sarcastically.

Plopping down on the bench his eyes widened he had never thought of that before.

"Sasuke I've got a question for you who are the most powerful shinobi in this village present and past?

"The Hokage's" he answered.

"And who was the most powerful Hokage?"

"The yondaime." He said confused on were this was going.

"How did the yondaime die?"

"He sacrificed himself to protect the village from the kyuubi" he answered

"And he did that for a piece of real estate?"

"No he did it for the peop-le" finally realizing what she was getting at.

"But Itachi still needs to be punished for what he did to mom and dad" he resolved

"Did I ever say he wouldn't be caught but we will catch him as a team no as an avenger got it?" she tested.

"Yes I would like that"

"Lastly I'm going to try and figure out anything I can about the massacre to give us hints to why of all people he would have left alive." She said harshly knowing why Itachi did it since Tsunade had told her after she had become a jonin when she had found something in the archives. She knew that Itachi had done everything to keep Sasuke safe so she decided to keep him alive. Knowing she would do the same thing if called for by her Hokage.

"Remember you know nothing and any signs of insanity or treason bye bye Uchia she grinned sickly kind of like Anko at the death forest, shushining away for effect.

"Hey Shikamaru here's that scroll you loaned me" Naruto said running up to him.

"You got it down then?" he asked

"Yep it was so much easier than the regular thing I can make three clones easy" he replied grinning ear to ear.

"Oh Naruto don't yell out the jutsu name" he warned

"Why?"

"It's troublesome to explain just trust me"

"Ok whatever." He said walking up the academy steps.

"Shika I just spat out the biggest load of crap ever "someone whispered in his ear.

"How so?"

"I just told Sasuke that I was his anbu and if he shows any kind of insanity I am to kill him. I showed him the light about Itachi I don't think he's going to leave this time I showed him how important friendship are and I think he's at least partially convince. She squealed hugging him from behind.

"Shika its going to be different this time right? She spoke into the back of his shirt thinking about everything that had happened and he could feel the tear on his back. He turned and just held her. Sakura had always been an emotional person she wanted to save everyone that was a big reason she became a medic. Her heart was big, which can be a weakness as a ninja but she had learned to lock up her heart during missions and in their time he was the only one that got to see this side of her anymore.

"Baby it's ok you can do this I know it's hard seeing everyone alive and wanting them to know and it was a great idea with the Uchiha. This time everything going to work out the third won't die, Sasuke won't leave and Asuma will get to be a dad. Sakura look at me" he said lifting her chin.

"We were sent here for a reason I know the memories hurt but we have each other." He finished with a kiss on her forehead, releasing her they walked side by side holding hands to walk to the academy for another day of what they had already lived through.

As they walked through the door to their classroom Iruka began to explain the test.

"Okay class first we need to take the written test, then the taijustu portion and lastly the ninjustu test."

After finishing he started to hand out the written test. Sakura immediately began to write answers after a few minutes she looked around and saw Shika sleeping. She scoffed at him in her head but they chose to keep the same teams so she kept quiet. After wards they all walked outside and got paired up to fight and show what they had learned throughout the years. Everyone got paired with a student except Naruto who got paired with Mizuki sensei. Sakura saw this and went over to Iruka and asked.

"Iruka-sensei can I be partnered with Mizuki-sensei instead of Ami?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

"Sure Sakura I'll tell Mizuki to switch you and Naruto. Any certain reason you wanted to switch?" he asked looking up from his clip board.

"I just think I can do my skills better with my sensei than Ami." She replied as she walked towards Mizuki.

At the end of the day Iruka stood at the podium to announce who had passed.

"I want to congratulate all of you, everyone passed." As he began passing around the bran new headbands Mizuki came into the room seething then everyone was dismissed. Sakura watched as all the kids ran to their parents proudly showing of their forehead protectors. She smiled looking at all of the happy unscathed kids until her eyes fell on Naruto who was looking at the parents and kids longingly sitting on the swing. Making a flash decision she decided to go talk to him.

"Hi Naruto-kun would you like to go eat with Shika and I?" she asked gently.

"Why don't you want to celebrate with your mom and dad?" he asked eyesdown cast at seeing all the kids with their parents.

"I do, but I'd rather spend time with some friends."

"I'm your friend? I thought you hated me." he said that felt like a punch to the gut for Sakura knowing how long she had treated him like that.

" I'm sorry I'm trying to be a different person I was a terrible person for so long really hurt some people I'm sorry." she replied placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Well I'm happy for you Sakura-chan. I would love to go eat with you and Shikamaru!" he said jumping off the swing.

"Cool I'm ready but we have to get lazy bones first" she said over her shoulder running off to find him Naruto in tow.

**~ Around 10 that night ~**

Sakura was just about to fell asleep when she felt a distressed chakra outside her window jumping out of her bed she immediately grabbed the kunai on her bedside. Looking out her window she saw Mizuki running with a huge scroll that she'd seen in the Hokage's private collection. She quickly and silently began to follow him and she noticed a sack over his shoulder as well as the scroll. She quickly pushed some of my chakra into a bracelet Shikamaru had made me a few weeks after we started dating. He had remade them once they went back in time.

**~FLASHFORWARD~**

"Sakura wait!" Shikamaru called out running towards the city gates.

"What is it Shika we need to leave soon." she said gesturing to her team behind her this was going to be her first mission leading as a jonin."

"I made you this he said giving her a white bracelet covered in seals."

"What's this?"

"It's an alarm bracelet if anything happens or you need me push chakra into the bracelet and I'll be able to find you." he said clipping one of her wrist on one on his.

"Shika I don't need this I'm a big girl I can take care of myself" she said hating having to have other people protect her.

"I know this isn't for you" he said calmly

"Then who is it for?"

"Me. I need to know your safe or I will worry about you all the time, last time you went on a mission I was terrified something might go wrong the mission forms not filled out right or something worse, I just need to know your safe so please if you are ever in trouble I will come running to save you." he said before pulling her in for their first kiss.

"Fine only for you" she said as her cheeks got red.

"Okay love birds Sakura has to lead the mission so can we go now?" Moegi asked her hands on her hips. Having just become a chunnin she was ready for her first mission without her sensei.

"Sorry about that" Sakura said blushing

"I promise if anything comes up I'll use it, now I have to go." she said before begin to run down the road her team at her heels.

**~ end flash-forward~**

As I continued to follow Mizuki after a few minutes I felt Shikamaru's chakra behind me about 5 minutes. I watched as Mizuki swung both the scroll and sack off his back and opened the scroll.

"I'm sure Orochimaru won't mind if I take a small peek "he said greedy eyes practically drooling over the piece. Wanting to go down there right then I stayed my spot waiting for Shikamaru just in case. Shika got there and I was about to jump down and confront Mizuki when he went over to the bag. Opening the sack revealing a sleeping Naruto.

**~TBC~**

Author's Note: cliffy horrid aren't I :) I hope you like it if you haven't noticed I update once a month so no complaining I have five stories other than this that I am writing and I have school so I don't have all the hours in the day to write . Hope you liked it R&R please.

**P.S**

I wanted to thank a few people for being awesome and leaving reviews thanks to pepergirl001, obitou.4evryoung, Ookami Sakura, and ravenrose101 you guys have been here since the beginning hope this is good thanks. Anabel


	5. siblings and senseis

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I won nothing

This is the sixth chapter to last chance. I can't believe how many followers I have for this story thank you all so much I hope this doesn't disappoint if you have any ideas for this I'd love to hear them thanks for reading R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto sadly

Now on with the story!

Previously: he opened the sack revealing a sleeping Naruto.

Mizuki took out a kunai and sneered, "When they find you they won't even be able to recognize you, demon." He raised his weapon in the air and struck down at his target. Before he could even touch Naruto's face with his blade, Sakura raced down quickly, anger flaring in her eyes as she took a hold of Mizuki's wrist.

"You'll regret saying that, you bastard." Her eyes promised pain as her grip became tighter, quickly cracking his wrist with a sickening snap before dropping her hold on him to make her point. He quickly began to coddle his broken wrist and looked up to see who had hurt him.

"You bitch! You think you can stop me? You are barely a genin!" he scoffed.

"You keep thinking that," she said before slamming her fist into his gut. Mizuki was immediately sent flying into a tree ten feet away.

Before he could slump down, she silently appeared next to him and launched his body into another tree with a chakra-filled kick. This process went on for the next few minutes where she continuously slammed him into tree after tree even after he was knocked unconscious.

Shikamaru finally made her stop before she could kill him. By then, she was a little calmer than before and glanced where Naruto was, seeing him still under the sleeping jutsu.

"We need to take him back home," Shikamaru stated.

"Do you think he knows what happened before Mizuki cast the spelling genjutsu on him?" Sakura asked curiously.

"He'll probably think it was a strange dream, knowing Naruto," he answered casually with a shrug.

"Okay then. I'll take Naruto home and you can take the scroll back," Sakura suggested before placing Naruto carefully on her back.

"See you tomorrow," she said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before taking to the trees until she was out of sight.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered before slinging the scroll over his shoulder and taking to the trees himself back to the Hokage's office. Quietly, he laid the scroll on the desk and wrote a note. When finished, he left it on the desk before departing the office.

Written on the note was one statement, saying, "Be more careful with things of value and who you trust."

**~the next morning~**

"Okay kids, it's time to settle down," Iruka said, trying to calm the excited new genin. Even after a few minutes, though, they continued to mingle. Bringing his head down from not being listened to, a big X appeared on his forehead.

"Shut up!" he shouted this time, using big head no jutsu. This made all the kids finally quiet down.

"I know you all are very excited about graduation, but today, you are still my students," the instructor stated until Kiba's hand shot into the air.

"What do you need Kiba?" Iruka asked, rubbing the scar along his nose.

"Where is Mizuki-sensei? Is he going to be here for graduation?"

"Well, there was an incident with Mizuki last night so he will not be with us this morning. But don't let that put a damper on this exciting day," he answered, dancing around the fact that Mizuki was now in the prison outside of Konoha.

"Now, as all of you know, today you will be placed into three man cells with a sensei who you will meet after lunch. The team mates you are assigned to will most likely be your team mates for the next few years of your life so, please, try and get along," he advised before picking up the papers lying on his desk and beginning to read off the new teams.

After he finished naming the teams and who their sensei would be, Iruka told them to read chapter 28 in their textbook, but none of them did. They were all too eager about meeting their sensei to bother with reading. After a while, Iruka released them, knowing they wouldn't get anything more done then they already had.

"Dismissed!" he shouted over the relentless chatter making them all scatter running towards the door.

"So Sakura, would you like to have lunch with me?" Naruto asked as he did every day, waiting to be shot down once again.

"Sure Naruto. I would love to go eat with you as long as you don't mind Shika, Ino and Choji tagging along," she said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes as she saw how he reacted to her accepting his offer – his jaw was open, almost touching his knees.

After bringing his jaw back up, he answered her question with a grin, "Sure, I don't mind eating with them!"

They both walked out of the classroom and exited the school, heading towards a certain barbeque joint to meet their friends. While walking there, they held a comfortable silence until Sakura began to speak while watching the clouds float by, "So how is your training with the Kage Bunshin jutsu going?"

"It's going great! I have almost six at a time…! Hey, wait a second, how do you know about that?" he exclaimed, pointing a finger at her.

She laughed at his antics before stopping to answer his questions, "Shika told me."

"Oh… that makes sense."

Sakura nodded before looking at him seriously, "Naruto, I have an offer for you to take. I just want you to know that, if you ever need someone to talk to or ask questions, you can always come to me or Shika. I also wanted to offer you a family. I know you have always been an orphan, but I would love it if you would allow me to become your sister." She meant every word she said, wanting to have the sibling bond they shared in her world.

Naruto's head slowly lowered after her request, making Sakura think she had said something wrong until his arms suddenly wound around her tighter than a spring.

A few tears started to drop down his tan cheeks, "Sakura, I've always wanted someone to hold on to, so yes, I would love for you to be my sister."

Just seeing him cry made Sakura's heart clench. She wrapped her arms around the orange clad boy, holding him until he was calm enough to start walking again.

"Naruto, I was wondering if you would allow me to also help you train. There is someone I know who would love to train you almost one on one," Sakura offered.

"I can't say no to that! I'll take all the help I can get to become a better ninja!" he grinned right as they made their way into the restaurant. They found all of team ten already there eating and joined them – Sakura sat next to Shikamaru while Naruto squeezed in next to Ino.

**~at the academy after lunch~**

"Okay, it's time to announce your jonin-sensei," Iruka said once all the genin and jonin were squashed together in the classroom, "Team one, your jonin sensei is…"

All the genin had finally left the room with their respective sensei except the three consisting of team seven. Looking over the jonin sensei sheet, Iruka frowned when he saw who their jonin was, immediately expecting tardiness.

"I'm sorry guys, but your sensei might be a little late. You're going to have to wait until he arrives," Iruka apologized while packing up his papers. He waved a hand to them once he was done before leaving the room.

After about thirty minutes, Naruto grew tired of waiting and decided his sensei needed to be pranked for being late. Getting out of his seat, he craftily set up an eraser on top of the doorway so that it would drop when the door was opened.

Sakura had jumped down herself to join him, giving him a small grin, "Hey Naruto! Want to learn a cool trick to make this prank even better?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, watch me carefully," she said before going through about seven hand seals. After about twenty minutes, Naruto had the seals memorized.

"Now push chakra through it," the pink-haired genin instructed. He did as she said and once he finished the jutsu, the eraser glowed silver for a moment before going back to normal.

"Great job Naruto!" Sakura praised, giving him a high five before turning around to find Sasuke glaring at them.

"What's your problem, teme?" Naruto demanded, crossing his arms.

"Don't bother with him. He's just angry that I showed you a cool jutsu and not him. Isn't that right, _Sasgay_?" she said, giggling because she finally said something that she had always wanted to say to his face.

Both Naruto and Sasuke were totally shocked. Naruto because he had never thought of such an ingenious nickname and Sasuke because no one should dare call an Uchiha gay, but he held his temper, remembering the talk that he and Sakura had that morning. He'd rather keep his head where it was supposed to be – on his shoulders – thank you very much.

"Did you just call Sasuke _gay_?" Naruto asked after retrieving his jaw from the ground, making sure he heard her right.

"Yeah, I mean he acts like it all the time when his fan girls practically throw themselves at him and he just ignores them, nor has he shown any interest in any girl that can't be healthy for a teenage boy. You'd think there was something wrong with his head or something," she said, giving her reason.

Sasuke paled, knowing that she was threatening him. Great, he thought, now he had to find a girl that wasn't totally useless so she wouldn't call him that.

"Hn," he replied, shifting his gaze over to the window.

After about twenty more minutes of waiting, Sakura decided to try and teach the boys something and exclaimed to them, "Hey guys, I want to show you something neat!" Waiting for no response, she ran up the classroom wall and back flipped down to the ground. A grin was plastered on her face as she saw the jealousy in Sasuke's eyes and Naruto just stare at her in awe.

"How did you do that?" both boys said at the same time.

"It's called chakra manipulation. I'll teach you if you want after we meet sensei," she offered as she sat back down. Seconds later, the door slid opened.

"Yo," he greeted them as the eraser fell on his gravity defying hair, changing the color from silver to neon blue.

After seeing what the jutsu did, Naruto laughed so hard that he almost fell to the floor while Sakura just stood there with a glazing going over her eyes at seeing her sensei who, in her world, had been dead for years.

**~FLASHFORWARD~**

_It was three years into the war when they were sent on a simple retrieval mission for medical supplies, but were surprised when they encountered an ambush by ninjas. The odds were five to one._

"_Sakura, you need to leave or you'll get caught!" Kakashi insisted as blood came down like tears from his Sharigon eye._

"_No, I won't leave you here!" she protested as tears streamed down her face. Sakura healed him with all her might. Though, both of them knew it was worthless. He was already too far gone since they both had been running low on chakra before the ambush._

"_Y-you have to go! Naruto needs you, Tsunade needs you, Konoha needs you now… so just go!"_

"_No Kakashi! I'm staying with you till the end!" she shouted when suddenly, their positions were flipped with him now over her. One of the ninjas that they thought was dead had tried to send a knife through her heart, but Kakashi protected her at the cost of his own life._

_Sakura felt horrible. Even after all she'd done, she was still weak and had to be protected. Quickly after Kakashi sacrificed himself, she ended the life of the ninja who killed her former sensei. _

_Not able to bring herself to leave his body there, Sakura took one of her scrolls and sealed him in it. She would make sure that a proper funeral was done for the person she thought of as the father she never had._

**~ END FLASHFORWARD~**

Sakura refocused herself quickly, knowing that Sasuke and Naruto could be fooled easy, but Kakashi was a different story. She knew that she had to be careful around him so he wouldn't even think she was suspicious.

"That's what you get for being late, Kakashi-sensei," she said after regaining her composure.

Putting his hand to his masked chin, he replied, "How do I put this? My first impression for all three of you is that you're all idiots. Now meet me on the roof." He then shushined away.

Once the three genin made it to the roof, Kakashi began to talk to them again, "Okay, why don't you tell me a little about yourselves?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Your name, likes, dislikes, dreams, hobbies and so on and so forth," the jonin specified.

"Why don't you give us an example?" Sakura suggested.

"All right then. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are none of your business. I never really had a dream and I have a few hobbies," he smirked, although they couldn't tell since he wore a mask.

"Great… all we learned was his name," Naruto grumbled.

Kakashi then pointed at Sakura, "You're up first, pinky."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like medical ninjustu, Shikamaru, Naruto, and reading. I dislike superiority complexes, traitors and perverts. My dream is to become a great Kunochi and protect my precious people. My hobbies are reading, training and hanging with Shikamaru," she finished. Kakashi was a little surprised at her serious Kunochi answers. In the report, her information stated that she was a super fan girl for the Uchiha who was in the same team.

"You're next, spiky," he said, looking at Naruto.

"Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, Ayame-nee, Teuchi and Sakura. I hate the three minutes it takes for ramen to heat up and bastards," he paused to send Sasuke a glare before continuing, "My dream is to become Hokage and finally, my hobbies are training and pranking," he said with an ear to ear grin.

"Thank you Naruto, and last but not least, the brooding chicken butt over here," Kakashi said with an eye smile. After glaring at Kakashi for a few seconds, Sasuke took his turn.

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have any likes. I have many dislikes. My hobbies are training and my dream is more of an ambition…" he paused, noticing the small amount of KI coming from Sakura who was smiling innocently before continuing, "Umm… what I meant to say is that I have a goal to bring a certain person to justice." Once he finished, he glanced at Sakura who nodded at him with approval.

Kakashi was slightly confused by the silent interaction between Sasuke and Sakura, but that really wasn't his problem so he chose to ignore it. Now that he knew Sakura wasn't a fan girl and Sasuke wasn't on a path of being an avenger, or at least he was hiding it better, maybe this team had a chance at passing his test. As the thought went through his head, Kakashi didn't notice his hair changing from blue to pink.

~TBC~

Hey hoped you liked the chapter. R&R-Anabel


	6. A test and a new friend ?

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if it is not obvious

"Well now that we've gotten to know each other and all, it's time to give you your genin test," Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"What?" Naruto shouted hopping up from the steps he'd been sitting on.

"We already took the test to graduate, so we are already genin," Naruto continued tapping his headband to prove his point.

"That was to thin out the idiots and weaklings; didn't you think the test was particularly easy. This test is to thin out the crowds even more, so the ninja we send out are actually worthy of being sent out," he finished, again smirking at the enraged look on Naruto's face.

"That's not fair," Naruto pouted since, for him the test had not been easy, so he was not looking forward to this one.

"Life's not fair kid, and it's even less fair as a shinobi," Kakashi answered smoothly ending the whining at once as it grated on his ears like nails to a chalk board.

"Be at training ground seven tomorrow at five AM and don't eat breakfast, or you'll puke," he finished as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"I wonder if he noticed his hair changing colors," Sakura pondered aloud more for the boys than herself.

"I'd love to see his face when he does notice it; that was an awesome prank Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with a huge grin that covered most of his face.

"Well it's been nice talking to you boys, but I've got to find my boy," Sakura said pushing herself from the ground to standing resting a hand on her hip.

"Also if I were you two I'd eat breakfast, since if we are out there for more than a few hours, the hunger can start affecting your ability to perform," Sakura said smartly trying to persuade them so the test would be a tiny bit easier.

"Okay Sakura-chan!"

"Hn"

"I guess I'll see you two tomorrow, I'm going to train with Shikamaru at training ground ten if you care to join us," she threw out before jumping from roof to roof, chakra pumping through her legs, surprising both Naruto and Sasuke.

"Did you know she could do that?" Naruto asked glancing at Sasuke.

"Nope," he replied he was so surprised by Sakura he even forgot to be snarky.

~Team 10~

"Okay, tell me about yourselves," Asuma said as he lit another cigarette.

"What do you want to know?" Ino asked picking at her small salad like a bird. Choji nodded his head in agreement, since his month was full of barbeque.

"What you like, dislike, dreams, and a random fact about you," he said between a puffs of smoke.

"Well I like Sasuke-kun, clothes, flowers and shopping. I dislike lazy people, smokers, and Billboard-brow. My dream is to marry Sasuke-kun, and a fact about me is that I know almost every flowers name and and where it comes from," Ino finished going back to drinking her diet protein shake.

"I like my family and Shikamaru over here. I dislike being out of chips and people who judge by appearances; my dream is to master all my clan jutsus, then become clan head. My favorite food is barbeque!" Choji finished, as he stuffed more barbeque from the grill pan into his mouth.

"What a drag; I like shogi, strategy, clouds, Choji and Sakura. I dislike traitors and people who screw with others' emotions. My dream is to be the head strategist and protect my precious people. A random fact about me is that I'm dating Sakura," Shikamaru said effectively making Ino choke on her salad.

"Since when did you Forehead start dating? I didn't even think you knew she existed!" Ino screeched in typical banshee form pointing her chopsticks at him accusatively.

"We've been dating for the past week Blondie," he replied just to get her riled up.

"I wondered why it was so much easier to get the spot next to Sasuke," she said tapping a manicured finger on her chin.

"What about you Asuma-sensei?" Choji asked pointing his chopsticks at Asuma.

"I like my family and smoking, I dislike traitors and people who don't try to improve themselves, my dream is to help others gain the will of fire, and I'm the Hokage's son," he said, as he lit another cigarette.

"Now tomorrow you three are going to take the real genin test," Asuma said standing up from their table.

"But we already took the genin exam!" Ino exclaimed

"That was to thin out the weaklings, this is the real deal; if you don't pass this test you'll be sent straight back to the academy and have to try again next year," he shrugged before leaving the restaurant with a smirk.

He really felt bad for those boys; both had a good head on their shoulders and good dreams for a ninja, but they had to be placed with that gossip queen/drama princess on their team; he hoped they would pass his test, even with her on the team. He was sure he could figure a way to get Kurenai to straighten her out; she seemed to hate fan girls with a burning passion.

~Tsunade~

"Lady Tsunade, there is a messenger hawk circling us," Shizune pointed out the black bird to her mentor, reaching out her arm, she signaled to the bird that she was ready for it to land. It landed and turned its back to her to allow her to remove the message from its back.

Biting her thumb she slid her blood across the seal it, her grabbed the parcel inside unrolled the scroll and scanned it eyes widening.

"Shizune it looks like we are heading to see my old sensei," she said before writing on the back of the scroll her response.

"Why are we going to Konoha Lady Tsunade? You swore you would never return there again after uncle Dan died," Shizune asked.

"Sarutobi has offered me something I can't resist" she said curtly before turning down a completely different road than they were going to take.

After walking a few more hours, dusk began to set so they began to set up camp.

"Shizune you go gather fire wood, and I'll set up our tent."

"Hai," Shizune answered as she began to walk through the foliage near their campsite. After about ten minutes, she almost had enough for the night. She bent down to grab the last piece and froze at someone's groan of pain. Following her ears, she found a boy about fourteen, blood covering him he was on his hands and knees, coughing up blood. As she ran over to help him, three men jumped out from the forest.

"Looks like this coward found a friend," one of the men growled seeing Shizune helping the boy up.

"Leave her be; your fight is with me," the white haired boy rasped shakily getting to his feet wiping the blood from his mouth.

"It's your own fault Kimi, if you had just followed through with your fathers plan we would have won in the Kiri," one of the other men spat out as their circle around the boy and Shizune got smaller.

"The plan wouldn't have worked, even if I'd corporate, we were outnumbered. I just saved my own skin before I was dragged down with you blood thirsty barbarians," the boy shot back.

"Well it's time for you to regret abandoning your comrades now," the last man said, as all of them brought out swords and kunai. Teaching for a kunai herself, Shizune realized she had set her weapon pouches down when she took her pack off.

She began to go through the hand seals for her chakra scalpel, but before she could even start the boy had pulled a bone out of his shoulder, and cut down all three men, but not before one got a slice at his torso.

She watched as he fell over unconscious, but before his head hit the ground she caught him. She picked him up onto her back and ran back to camp as fast as she could to see if Tsunade could help him, since he had just saved her, even if he was saving himself in the process.

Once she got back to camp, she explained to her mentor what had happened and placed the bloodied boy in front of her. Tsunade's gaze washed over the boy until it fell on his forehead where she found two red dots parallel to the inner corners of his eyes. Connecting the dots in her head (AN: you see what I did there :P). She knew immediately who this boy was.

"Shizune do you know what clan this boy is from?"

"No he never told me; we were kind of caught up in something else," she said annoyed at the stupid question.

"This is a Kaguya; they were thought to be extinct after their rebellion in Kiri. They were a medical marvel, they could pull bones out of their body and create new ones to replace it, because of their insane calcium," she said having always wanted to witness the feat herself. She placed her glowing hands on the boy's chest and began to heal him; soon, Shizune's hands joined her mentors in healing the boy.

After an hour and a half, both women were exhausted from using so much chakra. They began to remove his bloodied clothes only to find a lot of holes in them; they threw them out since they were no longer even usable and had only been held together by all the blood.

After another half hour he was finally clean and put in a pair of Shizune's old shorts and a black long sleeve shirt. After they washed his hair, they could clearly see the zigzag hairline once they brushed it out. It was almost midnight before all three people in the small campsite were fast asleep.

The next morning, both women awoke to the sound of hacking and coughing, looking around they saw the boy they'd healed the night before on his hands and knees coughing up blood.

Rushing over to him, Tsunade laid him on his back and began to run a diagnosis jutsu on why he was still coughing up blood, since she knew she had healed all his internal injuries the night before.

"Who are you?" he asked, eyes shifting between the two women.

"I'm Shizune, and this is my mentor Lady Tsunade. You saved me from those brutes in the forest, so I took you here and we healed your injuries," she said as Tsunade finished her diagnoses check; her eyes narrowing.

"You have a disease I've never read about or seen before," she said with a frown.

"What? How is that possible?" Shizune exclaimed knowing her mentor had the most knowledge of diseases and medicines in the whole land of fire.

"I don't know, but I would love to be able to examine it further, if you would allow me to?" Tsunade said looking at the boy.

"If you want me to stay, I'll stay. I owe you my life," he replied with a face dead of emotion.

"Well then, we would love for you to stay with us. But if you're going to be staying with us we'll need to know your name," Tsunade said.

"My names Kimimaro," he replied

"Well if you're well enough to be up and moving around, we should get headed for Konoha; we have a month's journey in front of us."

"Hai," came from both of the orphans Tsunade had managed to pick up.

~TBC~

AN: hope you liked the latest chapter because I loved writing it I'm finally getting to the fun part since it took so long to set up the plot. Yes I know some of you are going to say something about the Kimimaro thing but this is FF for a reason. So instead of Orochimaru finding him Tsunade did. Deal with it you don't like it don't read. Hope you review thanks for reading.


	7. Flashbacks

**Chapter eight of last chance**  
>she looked up and knew the sun was taunting her just by being there. She had barely been at the training grounds for an hour and was already covered in dirt and sweat. After wiping her forehead she sat down on a stump to take a drink, she let her eyes wander around her favorite training grounds. Finally resting on a specific spot, the spot that made this ground her favorite.<p>

**Flashback**  
>"Naruto man up and ask her out!" Sakura growled in his ear, as they walked past the training ground for the third time in the last hour. Knowing that at least Shikamaru had noticed them since his chakra had spiked.<p>

"What if she says no and stops talking to me I couldn't handle it if that happened" he shot back wringing his hands nervously behind his back. His eyes flashed from her to Sakura and then back to watch her slender figure go through a set of impossible punches, kicks and flips. As she finished up the last backflip she landed directly facing them and called them over. Sakura didn't think it was possible but Naruto got even more nervous as she approached.

"Forehead I haven't seen you in forever" she said pulling Sakura into at bones crackling hug

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered as he placed a gentle kiss on Sakura's forehead, making her cheeks flush.

"What are you two doing out here?" Ino asked and before Naruto come up with a lame excuse Sakura quickly said "Naruto has a question for you" giving him a mischievous smile and leaning into Shikamaru's rock hard chest. Ino's curious cerulean eyes settled on Naruto raising a blond eyebrow,

"Well what's your question?"

"Um...well... it's...will you go out with me?" He said as fast as he could suddenly finding his toes very interesting.

"Of course I've been waiting for you to ask me for weeks" she answered with her blindingly white smile.

"Really?" He asked snapping his head up with greater speed than should be possible, his eyes sparkling from excitement.

"Yeah, ever since we plan Sakura's surprise party together I've kept my eyes on you" she blushed.

"Well then how about dinner tonight?" he asked with his cheeks in full flush.

"Great but no ramen pick me up at eight" she winked and jogged back to the training ground leaving him feeling more confident and he had in weeks.  
><strong>End flashback<strong>

He asked her out of the same place she was staring at, after they started dating they were both the happiest she'd seen them since Sasuke had left. It was great everything was almost back to normal she was happy with Shikamaru and Naruto was happy with Ino they both missed Sasuke, but there was less of a hole. They each had people to fill the hole he had left, making him only a bad memory. A memory of wanting. They still missed him and he would always be a part of the team but now they have their own people. These people loved them back and never pushed them away saying that didn't care.

"Earth to Sakura!" Someone said waving their hand in front of her glaze over eyes

"Huh?" she answered looking over to find Shikamaru standing at his shortened full height.

"You okay? I've been standing here for almost two minutes without you noticing" he said brown eyes filled with concern.

"I'm fine just daydreaming." she answered standing up from the stump.

"Don't give me that lie" he said as he crossing his arms looking scarily similar to Iruka. She stifled a giggle having never notice the similarities until then. She now noticed they were scarily alike she started laughing, breaking the tension. Shikamaru cracked a smile it was nice seeing her laughing and smiling again, he hadn't heard her laughter or seen her smile in a long time. After her giggle fit ended he turned serious once more and asked.

"Really what were you thinking about? We're in this together and I want to be able to help you just have to let." he asked her, love shining in his eyes.

"I know, I was just remembering a happy memory, remember when Naruto asked Ino out over there and for a few weeks everything was like normal. Do you think the good things will stay, the little bits of fun that we did have? I don't know if I can do this anymore it's so hard seeing them I and I feel like I'm going to lose them all over again and this time it will be my fault." tears began welling up in her eyes as her delicate hands clutched his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her looking her square in the eye

"I don't know what's going to happen. We have time though, we've time to plan and we have time to figure out how to make things better. We're older this time round and we're stronger; we can do this people are counting on us! Sakura you can't stop trying because it gets too hard! That's not the girl I know, that's not the girl I love, the girl I know pushes and pushes until there isn't anything left to push. I know we can do this we're both strong we have each other's backs don't worry."

He lifted her chin and kissed her with passion. They held and kissed each other for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes. They pulled away and knew they would always be there for each other. The Spirit sent them here for a reason they just had to figure it out from there.

"So if you think we're so tough then why don't we have a training match right now?" She said her eyes glowing ready for a fight.

"Troublesome woman I guess." he said with a smirk.

**With Kakashi**  
>" What's with the hair Kakashi?" Asuma asked strolling up behind him in the hokage tower beginning to laugh so hard that he choked on his cigarette.<p>

"That little pink haired girl on my team, she did something to it! I've tried everything and I still can't fix it."

"So the legendary copy ninja was tricked by a little girl that isn't even a genin yet, and now he can't fix it? Seems like you like you've lost your touch." Asuma smirked knowing there was a small list of things Kakashi couldn't do as a ninja.

"I don't know what she did I've tried everything!" he said exasperated.

"Well nice to know that one of our top Jonin was tricked by an academy student I'll be sure to let dad know."

"Yeah and I after that I can tell him about your relationship with Kurenai." Kakashi smirked as the cigarette fell out of his mouth.

"What are you talking about?" he snapped in hushed tones cheeks flushed.

"Oh nothing let's just say the walls have ears." Amusement showing in his eye,

"Well you keep your secret and I'll keep mine" he said with a small grin lighting a new cigarette as they headed their separate ways.

**A few hours later about 6pm with Shikamaru and Sakura.**  
>Breathing heavy he held up his hand signaling or her to stop. "Babe I'm beat let' head into town for some dinner and then we can finish this tomorrow morning?" Putting his hands over his head breathing hard, he watched as she stopped in front of him breathing hard too.<p>

"Sounds like a plan where should we go?" After thinking for a moment he said,

"How about that ramen stand Naruto loves? You know just for old time sake now that it's not destroyed we can go there and see it would be nice to go see the old man and his daughter. You two were friends weren't you?"

"Yeah we became pretty good friends. My team and I went there so often after missions it just became our spot; like the barbecue place was your teams spot. And after being surrounded by a group of boys it was nice to have another girl was also engaged to Gemna I remember they were supposed to get married after the war but he died a few months before the war ended."

**Flashback**  
>"Sakura-chan!" Ayame called out seeing her pink hair bobbing in and out of the crowd. <em>'Shoot'<em> Sakura thought as she began pushing her way towards Ayame, knowing she would just come grab her if she tried to run off. Not like she could at the moment. When she got to the ramen stand she saw her eyes widen and fill with the pity that she didn't want, turning her eyes away from the horror in Ayame's eyes.

"What happened to you?"

"I was fighting one of the reanimated Akatsuki named Kisame. We sealed him away, but in the process he hit my right arm and my left leg with his one ton chakra sword, shattering the bone. Tsunade couldn't even fix it. I was given a month forced leave." she told her bitterly because, she knew that there were people dying on the battle field that she could save if she was still the head field medic; but if she couldn't protect herself then she could die before getting to help those people. Tsunade forced her to be the head medic at Konoha for her month leave and gave strict orders to the guards and the hospital staff to not let her leave the city or work more than 8 hours in a day until her forced leave was over or her limbs became healed before that.

"Well, I know you don't want to be here but I have good news! Since you are here you can help me pick out my wedding dress!" Ayame said with a bug smile on her face.

"When did he propose you two weren't engaged when I was home 8 months ago when did he do it?"

"3 months ago he was on forced leave because of a leg injury and was here for about a week and we spent the whole time together and by the end of the week he proposed!" she squeaked happily almost jumping up and down she was so happy.

"I would love to go dress shopping if you don't mind me being a little slow these crutches are terrible!"

"No problem I'm so glad we get to do this together!" they went to four different dress stores before finally finding the perfect one. It had a lace long sleeve on one arm, with red roses going down in a line from the shoulder of the sleeve to the base of her hip. It made her beautiful. As they went to check out laughing a newly stated genin ran to them and gave Ayame a yellow envelope bowing before dismissing himself.

Sakura knew what that letter was; they only used yellow for when someone had been KIA. She knew what this meant and mentally braced herself for Ayame's reaction. After Ayame's eyes ran over the card and she sunk to the floor and began to sob uncontrollably, then began hyperventilating. After five minutes of trying to comfort the older woman she touched her glowing fingertips to Ayame's temples making her instantly go unconscious.

Sakura carefully placed her over her shoulder and hobbled back to Ichiraku's. She told Ayame's father what had happened, his eyes softened as he took his baby girl from her, as tears began running down his cheeks he knew exactly what she would go through and would be with her all the way.

He had lost his wife when she was in the third shinobi war, he had tried to sway her away from shinobi; but he couldn't sway her away from her fiancé, they were in love. As Sakura was about to go home, she noticed Ayame's father had left the letter on top if the booth. She looked around and saw no one carefully opened it she saw what squad he was in at his time of death; he would have been in her sector.

She cursed herself wishing she had never looked at the letter. She went home and sobbed knowing it was her fault that her he had died, if there had been a better medic he might be alive. Ayame would never blame her, but she would always would know that it was her she had been quicker or stronger this never would have happened.

**End flashback and chapter**  
>so there was supposed to be more plot to this chapter, but I had more imagination in the flashbacks and I got ahead of myself so mostly this is just filler so sorry.<br>So the chapters I have I'm going to edit and switch up add a little and maybe combining some cause, I've decided to plot is going to switch up a little so I need to change the beginning a little if anyone wants to be my beta send me a pm thanks for reading :)

Anabel


End file.
